disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:O0Heart of A Firework0o/How Kim of Kong Should Have Ended
HELLO EVERYONE! :D Now... We've all seen Kim of Kong by now (Hopefully. I'm sorry if you haven't D':). And I know that some people are not happy with the way things ended. Sooooooo, being the weirdo writer that I am, I decided to do a.... ... ... HOW BLAH BLAH BLAH should have ended blog post!!! (Maybe I'll make it ma thing ;3 I sincerely doubt that) Warning: I guess it's K+/Low T. Most people here are young, so I'm gonna refrain from putting too many vulgarities or bad words. Also, this contains spoilers of the end scene!! So if you don't wanna know the ending of Kim of Kong cuz you haven't seen it yet, DO NOT READ THIS. (I'm lying! I want you to read it anyway ;D) Truthfully, this was gonna become another story on Fanfic.net, but I got lazy!!!! Or maybe it will be... Hmmm... How BLAH BLAH BLAH Should Have Gone, Kick style, for every episode ;D (Again, I sincerely doubt that...) So here it is! How Kim of Kong Should Have Ended: "Okay Jack! Now that we're gonna spar for real, let's see what you got." "Alright, but I really don't want to hurt you, okay?" "Why? I'm okay with hurting you." *go to respective side of the matt before running toward each other and executing simultaneous jumping flying side kicks* "Kya!" "Kya!" ...And then... ... ... SMASH. "OW JACK!! YOU FRICKIN KICKED MY BOOB!" "%#@~*!!! YOU KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!!" "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." "Ya think?! Urgh... my sensitive little $&#@!#... Now I'll never be able to procreate!!" ~:3~ Well, that's it heheheh. This is literally the ending'' I'' saw when I watched the episode. I half expected them to crash into each other XDD I swear I would've laughed my butt off if that happened. As a martial arts student, looking at their trajectory and the angle at which their legs are and accounting for the speed at which they charged, Kim is more likely to go down first. And then Jack. But by that time... uh, they will DEFINITELY crash into each other. If her leg was slightly in front, which it looked like it was, she would've kicked him in his Fun Zone! :P And he would've either gotten her face (unlikely, seeing as how they were originally around the same height in their jump), her armpit (most probable), or her booby (lawl would be very funny) :3 Seriously. It was a cool move to incorporate and definitely an odd/funky cool way to end an episode on a "You'll never know~" note, but looking at it realistically, there is NO way either of them can get out of that situation without hitting something ''delicate. There's no way they can finish that move without them ''both knocking themselves out or hurting each other. Though that would be so damn funny.) XD Anyway, thank you for your time! These are just my musings! LEXI'S LUNATIC MUSINGS!! Lexi :D:D:D Category:Blog posts